Wedding Planning 101 With Alexander and Eliza!
by KeepCalmandLoveStrangerThings
Summary: Eliza and Alexander plan their wedding! Will they chose Hercules as their flower girl?
1. Planning WHEN

Eliza always wanted a spring wedding. The flowers blooming as she walked down the aisle, the birds singing in the trees. So when she and Alex started planning the wedding, she told him. It would be perfect. April, they decided. Not too close to summer, but close enough that there would be flowers already in bloom. She realized on the 9th, she would be 23 and 5 months. On the 11, Alexander would be 25 and 3 months. So they settled on the 11th. Wedding date is set.

 **So there is my new story about planning Alexander and Eliza's wedding! I have been wanting to write this for a while now, so glad I finally got to! Also, I need ideas for my other story, You Outshine the Morning Sun, because if I don't get ideas, I will have to put it on hiatus! Anyway, see you next time with wedding venues!**

 **Love,**

 **Rose**


	2. Planning WHERE

**Hello all! No, I was not dead, just in a difficult position in life. But I'm back, and still haven't found a computer to write on, so my short chapters will still be here. By the way, I know that Alexander and Eliza got married in December, but in this fic its going to be different. There are some mentions of religion, but this is not meant to offend anyone. Enjoy!**

 **"** We are having our wedding in a church, Alexander!"

"Betsey, for the millionth time, I'm not a Catholic! I don't want to spend my wedding thanking some God I don't believe in for joining us together!" Alexander stated furiously. "My parents would not let us marry if we are not in the proximity of a church at the time." Eliza said cooly, clipping her words.

"We can elope," Alexander shrugged casually. Eliza sighed. "Alexander, I wish we could, but I am a Schuyler. I come from a high class family, and was raised to set a good example. Now-" "Liza, you are also a Hamilton now. And the Hamiltons don't set high examples," Alexander tried to reason. "Alexander, we are not eloping, and that's final. However, what if we got married outside the church? We wouldn't be inside the church, but we would still be near one and have a priest marry us."

"Fine," Alexander grumbled, "but only for you!" Eliza giggled, and checked off the box on her to-do list, VENUE.

 **There you go! Here is my to-do list so far-**

 **Date √**

 **Venue √**

 **Guests**

 **Clothes**

 **Food**

 **Rings**

 **Bridesmaids, groomsmen, flower girl, ring bearer**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I think it is one of my longest! I'll try to update soon, but you never know... I'm kidding, I will try to update as soon as possible! Byeeeeeeeeee!**

 **Love,**

 **Rose**


	3. Planning WHO

**Helllllllooooooooo! I am alive! Thank you for 4 favorites! I know it isn't a lot, but it means a lot to me! Sorry I haven't updated in months, I still have only my kindle to write on, and I went to sleepaway camp and school started, etc. so I couldn't find the time to upload. People who R &R and F&F keep me motivated! Here is another chapter though! Enjoy! **

Eliza and Alexander sat cross legged on the floor, staring at a long list written in Eliza's neat, swirly handwriting. Eliza bit her nails, a nervous or tense habit she never grew out of. Minutes ticked by until finally, Alexander spoke. "Let's start with the easy. Your father, your sisters and brothers, **(I'm following this historically)** Laurens, Mulligan, Lafayette and Washington." Eliza nodded. "That sounds right. Who else?" Alexander looked down at the paper sheepishly, averting Eliza's gaze. "I was thinking maybe that could be it." Eliza snapped her head towards him. "Alexander," she began, trying to take as patient of a tone as possible. "Like I said before, I am a Schuyler. I _have_ to have a big wedding. We don't have to invite the whole world, but there are some people we need to invite." Alexander grimaced and looked away. Eliza saw the faraway look in his eyes, and knew he was thinking about his mother. She scooted over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Alexander, I know your parents can't be there, but why not have lots of people to help you through? Why not make it a big wedding? You only get one." Eliza tried to reason with him. He looked up at her and smiled. He planted a gentle kiss on her lips, and said, "Sure." They decided on several other people, and some rich families like the Van Rensselaer's, and finally they were done. Eliza send back to her wedding checklist and checked of the box that read VENUE. She looked over at the clock and saw that they had spent hours working on this, it was midnight! Suddenly she heard a loud growl. She looked at Alexander, and saw him curled up on the floor, snoring. She laughed and then fell asleep right there with him.

 **Eliza's Checklist-**

 **-Date √**

 **-Venue √**

 **-Guests √**

 **-Clothes and colors**

 **-Food**

 **-Rings**

 **-Bridesmaids, groomsmen, flower girl, ring bearer**

 **I did a long chapter (ish) for you guys! You're welcome! I don't know when I'll update next, but be sure to keep your eyes peeled! Byeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

 **I have the honor to be your obedient servant,**

 **Rose Laurens**


	4. Planning WARDROBE

**So... guess what? I FOUND A COMPUTER! YAY! Now, hopefully, I will be able to write more often and write longer chapters, but it is 1 in the morning right now, so I'm not promising anything. Here is chapter 4... or is it 5... of Wedding Planning 101 with Alexander and Eliza!**

Eliza and Alexander faced each other, each holding strips of multiple colors in their hands. "Ok, ready?" Alexander asked, tensing up. Eliza nodded. "Go!" Alexander yelled. They each fumbled with the colors, sorting (mostly Eliza) and throwing them around (mostly Alexander). "Aaand stop!" Alexander yelled out. "What do you have?" "I have this," Eliza stated calmly, showing a block of color to him. "Oh... that's beautiful..." "I agree," Eliza nodded, smiling. "So that's one then?" Alexander asked, passing to her a clean binded notepad that was labeled "Alexander and Eliza's Wedding" on it. "That's one," Eliza grinned, reaching for something to write with. "What about you?" Eliza asked while writing down the color and cutting out the block. "I have this one... I thought it was very simple, and I knew that you would like it," Alexander smiled, showing her the color that he had so carefully (not) picked. "You are right. I love it." Eliza took the two boxes and put them next to each other. They both leaned in to see the colors combined. They smile. "I love it," Eliza whispered. "It seems more real already." Alexander murmured, and gently kissed his soon-to-be-bride on the cheek. "I'm so excited."

Eliza stood in front of the mirror, Angelica and Peggy right behind her. "No." "No way." "Absolutely not." The sisters simultaneously stated, shaking their heads. Eliza turned to her sisters, her features concerned. "That's the 6th dress. What if we don't find one? What if I end up looking awful?" Peggy walked over next to her older sister and wrapped her in a hug. "Liza, you could never look awful in anything you wear." Angelica stepped up to the two of them and said practically, "Besides, even if we won't find one, which we will, you will just walk down the aisle looking stunning in one of your more plain dresses." Of course, a Schuyler's "plain dress" would be something elaborate and fancy that other girls could only dream of having. "I know, but it is my wedding! I want it to be perfect, although I know it isn't possible." "Liza, relax! It's going to be amazing. Now let's get you out of this awful dress." Peggy comforted her sister, beginning to undo the buttons of the dress. Angelica went over to the hook full of dresses for Eliza to try and chose the next one. Eliza slipped on the dress over her undergarments, and looked in the mirror. "Oh my lord..." Peggy gasped. "It's beautiful." Angelica murmured, tears starting to spring to her eyes. "This is the one." Eliza murmured, turning around, admiring the dress from every angle. "This is the one."

 **YAY! I DID IT! I think... Well, I tried. By the way, I just finished Stranger Things 2 and I NEED TO RANT. ALERT STRANGER THINGS SPOILERS ALERT) MIKE AND ELEVEN ARE MY OTP FOR LIFEEEEEE. But I can rant to someone else, don't worry about me. On that note, (ALERT JANE THE VIRGIN SEASON 4 SPOILERS ALERT) RAFAEL GOT RUN OVER AND I AM SO CONFUSED. SORRY MY CAPS LOCK IS ON AND I DON'T WANT TO TURN IT OFF. But I will. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, now that I got a computer to write on, I hope I'll be writing more frequently and longer, but 'till then, see ya!**

 **I have the honor to be your obedient servant,**

 **Rose Laurens**


	5. I am so sorry

Hi! It's me! I'm back! I have good news and bad news...

The bad news is that I am not continuing this story or any other of my Hamilton stories. I deeply apologize. Whenever I try to write these chapters, it feels like more of an obligation than something I want to do. If I do get inspiration, I might post another story, but it will be a one-shot most likely. Again, I'm super sorry.

The good news is that I am not done with fanfiction! I have found Stranger Things, and I have watched both seasons around 10 times each! I am actively writing and updating stories within that fandom, so if you really enjoy my work, feel free to check it out!

Again, I am so sorry and I hope you all can understand. Writing is something that I love, specifically fanfiction, and I don't want to continue if I feel as if I am not enjoying this.

For the last time, just for old time's sake:

I have the honor to be your obedient servant,

Rose Laurens


End file.
